Bloody Blossom
by Miku-Hime
Summary: SasuSakuIta "It was an act all along, Sasuke...kun."
1. The Betrayal

**Theme:** _2. Love_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Title:** Bloody Blossom

**Pairing:** ItaSaku (Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura)  
**  
Summary:** "It was an act all along, Sasuke...kun."

**Beta:** Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha

**Updated:** 07/10/08

* * *

The luminous full moon towered over the ninja village of Konohagakure. Everything was peaceful and silent. Everyone, from civilians to ninjas were sleeping peacefully, snuggling into their soft and warm blankets. Not a sound could be heard on the deserted streets that night.

A lone figure was standing at the gates of Konoha that night. The moonlight reflected onto the figure's odd pink hair. The figure was carrying a backpack filled with the items she needed for the journey. The journey that will change her life.

The ninja exhaled a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Her dull green eyes, that once were bright emerald orbs, stared at a lone stone bench. That bench was the very one that she once layed on after her encounter with a raven haired teammate, Uchiha Sasuke.

She didn't want to recall that memory. It was painful and she didn't want to admit that she, an Akatsuki member, was so foolish and weak that time. Yes, she's now an Akatsuki member, a S-class criminal and missing-nin. The pink haired ninja untied her Konoha headband and grabbed a kunai from her pouch. Without a thought, she made a strike through the leaf symbol, signifying her as a missing-nin, a traitor.

"Is this worth it?" She asked herself quietly. She thought about it then answered her own question.

"Yes, it is."

_Flashback_

Haruno Sakura was always a bubbly and cheerful girl. She had everything she ever wanted; loving and kind friends, a hyper active knuckle-headed teammate, a mother and father figure (Even though they either drink too much sake or always has their nose in an 'Icha Icha Paradise' book) and teacher, a great job. It was everything she ever wanted, well, almost everything. Sakura was always missing love, not like a brotherly sisterly type of love, but a real lover. A boy who will care for her and love her for the richer or poorer, and in good times and bad.

'Pftt. It's like that's ever going to happen.' Dismissing that thought.

Yes, Sakura has many friends, but all of them are too busy with their relationships and plans for the future. They don't have enough time to hang out since they have wedding to plan, babies to take care of, or are just too busy.

The pink-haired kunoichi sighed and sat down on her soft white bed, deep in thought. She missed the pair of sharingan eyes staring at her, carefully examining her. The owner of the blood-red eyes decided to emerge from the shadows to greet her.

Sakura was still deep in thought, oblivious of whp appeared before her but a smooth and silky voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Sakura-chan, long time no see."

The kunoichi stared wide-eyed at the figure clad in an Akatsuki cloak before her. He looked just like her old teammate, Sasuke but he was taller, his face showed the lack of sleep and rest he was getting, his raven black hair was tied in a ponytail, and his eyes where more feminine as well.

'He was the one in my dream!' Sakura thought to herself. She was still as stone, trying to look unafraid, but her eyes tell something else.

"Uchiha...Itachi."

_End of Flashback  
_

Itachi broke the seal that sealed her memories of Akatsuki that, and older Uchiha was told to make her to come back to Akatsuki to be their medic. Sadly, that was an order.

Sakura hated the idea of betraying her village because of the bonds she made made. Then again, there was nothing left there for her, the bonds were wilting away. She finally decided to go with Itachi back to Akatsuki, and to get reunited with her love.

Now, there she was, leaving Konoha...Forever.

* * *

**Notes:**

- I found the ending very dramatic. Almost too dramatic, but I couldn't think of anything else.  
- When it said "to get reunited with her love" I didn't mean Itachi.

Review, and tell me what you think!


	2. The Akatsuki

The sound of metal clashing with metal filled the air in a large clearing near Amegakure no Sato, blood staining the battlefield clearly pertaining a message to others to stay away.

The young Uchiha with his Sharingan blazing and armed with his Kusangi, glared coldly at his so called 'nii-san'. This was his chance to avenge his clan and to complete his long-term goal. He smiled sadistically, confident that he was going to win this time. He didn't train under that pedophile for nothing.

Standing a few meters away from the predator was the prey, Itachi. The older Uchiha couldn't help to smirk at his foolish little brother's antics. Too bad he had to hurry back to headquarters since Leader-sama was waiting for him and his partner, Hoshigaki Kisame. He said that important information is going to be given out in this meeting, and Itachi had a feeling that Sakura had something to do with it.

"DIE BROTHER, DDDIIIIEEEE!" Sasuke yelled, charging at his brother with his Kusangi with Chidori Nagashi running through the blade.

The weasel swiftly dodged the ball of lighting in his brothers hand. Itachi frowned at the sudden feeling of uneasiness his was having. His feminine eyes averted his glaze to his partner. It seems that the shark-like man was dealing quite well with the other nuisance. His glaze then landed on the other Uchiha before him, it seems like he was getting tired already, the determination in his ebony eyes never stopped burning.

'Sasuke, sooner or later I will die by your hands,' thought Itachi, deflecting the kunai that was thrown towards him.

Soon, both brothers were panting and worn out. Sasuke was filled with pride and satisfaction because this was the perfect time to kill the murder of his clan. He prepared for the final, deadly strike...hands tightening around the Kusangi, he concentrated his chakra to create the Chidori once again.

Before he could move an inch to strike, a couple of senbon whizzed towards him. Sasuke concentrated too much on that one strike that he didn't see it coming. The three needles not only pierced his skin, it hit a pressure point immobilizing his right arm which was holding his katana. When his foolish was still distracted, Itachi jumped back into the thick forest to be on his way for the meeting.

The Uchiha's temper flared, his missed yet another chance to kill Itachi. He mentally cursed and blamed most of his failure on the disturbance in front of him.

A figure, no, two figures stepped out of the black shadows revealing their signature Akatsuki cloak and straw hat. One was shorter than the other, and was clinging onto the fabric of the other member's cloak.

The taller figure nodded at Kisame, who was examining his Samehada for any damage, and without sparing another second, they jump into the forest. That left the shorter Akatsuki member still standing on the battlefield.

Sasuke scowled, this member had to be the weakest of them all. He remembered him clinging onto his partner when they first appeared. Maybe he could squeeze more information on Itachi and Akatsuki out of him.

"Who are you, and why are you staying?" Hissed Sasuke, breaking the silence.

The figure in front of him didn't respond. He just stood there like a scarecrow. The Uchiha didn't have time to deal with a weakling, he disappeared and reappeared behind the Akatsuki member. He raised his katana only to have a small hand wrap around his wrist stopping him from striking.

The owner lifted his head and flashed a fake smile towards him. Sasuke was surprised that he saw her smiling face, that second Sasuke let his guard down was all the kunoichi needed to jab a pressure point rendering him unconscious. With that, she disappeared in a puff of smoke knowing that the younger Uchiha learned a lesson.

-

"Kuso! I let him escape again!" the Uchiha cursed, taking out his all anger on the innocent tree beside him.

He just had to let his guard down.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sure you'll get him next time! Your waaayyyy more handsome and stronger than him!" purred the red-haired girl approaching him.

When she was directly behind him, 'her' Sasuke-kun turned around and glared at her.

"Shut. Up."

Karin went tumbling to the ground. That glare scared the heck out of her. If she doesn't obey him, she knew that she would be dead in the next minute or so.

Sasuke finished venting, and jumped onto a tree. Suigetsu and Juugo knew that he was going to head towards the direction those S-class criminals went. Karin just picked herself up, then meekly followed the rest of the group.

-

-

-

"SAAKKUUURRRAAAA-CHHAAANNNN!"

Boom.

"Baka. You should pay more attention to your opponent than to your precious 'Sakura-chan'," scolded the red-haired nin.

He held out a wooden hand to help his distracted friend up.

"Sorry Danna, yeah! It's been so long since I've seen my Sakura-chan, she still hasn't lost her chibi-ness, yeah!" squealed Deidara, taking Sasori's hand.

When Sakura first joined Akatsuki years ago, Deidara immediately fell in love with her 'chibi-ness'. They quickly became friends even though Deidara couldn't keep his hands off of her. Who could have resisted the small and angel-like Sakura-chan though?

As soon as Deidara got up on his two feet, he teleported in front of a very startled looking Sakura and hugged her. The blond buried his head into Sakura's distinct pink hair, taking in her strawberry scent.

"Deidara! Don't squash her! She's already turning blue!" Sasori yelled at his blond friend.

He smirked when Deidara quickly let Sakura go and put on his puppy dog face in order to be easily forgiven. No one can resist his puppy dog face, no one!

The pink-haired girl didn't need anymore convincing and hugged Deidara back, but not as tight.

While, the two friends were too busy talking and hugging each other, the sharingan user had a serious talk with the puppeteer.

"Itachi-san, I take it that the mission was a success?" asked puppeteer.

"Hai, Sasori-san. Why don't we go in and discuss this, shall we? I rather not be late for the meeting." Itachi replied in his usual monotone voice.

Itachi motioned a petrified Deidara and an angelic looking Sakura to come inside. After a couple of sniffles and cooing, they both complied.

"That was boring." Sakura bluntly stated, receiving a nod from Deidara.

"At least you got a mission! Me and Sasori-danna have been deprived of fun missions since...I don't know when!!" The artist whined.

He hasn't been blowing anything up since his last mission, which was ages ago.

He was jealous of Itachi-san and Sakura-chan. Even though Sakura was Leader-sama's partner, she was usually paired up with Itachi to go on missions. They always got to go on more entertaining missions while Sasori-danna and himself was stuck with the punier targets.

'Leader favors Sakura too much.' mused Deidara.

-

Sakura inwardly shuddered. The smell of alcohol was overwhelming. All she wanted to do is go back to Akatsuki's Headquarters and head straight to her room for a good nights sleep. But Leader just had to assigned them another mission.

The kunoichi could feel the men and their smothering gazes on her, to be more precise...her chest. Sadly, this particular target held important information about Akatsuki. He must be eliminated. The good thing was that the merchant always goes to a certain bar at a certain time, therefore he was an easy target.

Itachi's frown deepened, he hated any mission that included bars and women. Countless slutty women -and sometimes even men- attempted to seduce him, it was just revolting.

He kept his eyes on his partner to make sure everything was going smoothly. She was dressed to empress today. She was clad in a tight black tube top, and a frilly black skirt with red trims. Unknown to others, there are many shuriken, and kunai hidden on body. The fact that she had a secret weapon with her at all times strangely made him feel better.

"Target located." whispered the now brown haired girl into her mouthpiece.

The Uchiha nodded, indicating his partner that he had a clear view of them. He ignored the many stares and giggles from the girls around him as started to drink his sake. It was a good thing that Sakura taught the Akatsuki members a jutsu that will burn the sake when it goes down one's throat. Kisame was very happy and danced around like a crazy person...er, fish...since he loved sake but wanted to remain sober, even after 50 bottles.

Itachi quickly turned his attention to the mission, and glanced at the clock on the wall then to the entrance of the bar.

'Perfectly on time.' he thought.

Sakura smirked, her target just entered the bar. And right on time. She downed her cup of sake and prepared herself for the large man...and his little bodyguards.

Just as the man sat down, Sakura approached him and tried to talk to him.

"Hi handsome. I'm Sayrei, and you are...?" Sakura drawled out, attempting to sounding seductive.

"Hayate Hayro. Call me Hayro." responded Hayro, trying to seduce 'Sayrei'.

He felt that he scored a babe tonight. He couldn't wait till she came home with him.

"It's nice to meet you Hayro-kun. I heard that your a regular here, care to...show me around?"

Sakura knew that her target will not be able to resist.

"Of course my dear Sayrei-chan. Let's go."

He motioned his guards to stay were they are and started showing 'Sayrei' around.

After a short tour of the bar, the vile man lead Sakura to a private room so he could have some alone time with her.

"Come in, this is my private quarters, you like?" Hayro said, slowly snaking his large arms around 'Sayrei'.

"I don't like. It's too...boring. But don't worry, I make sure that this place will not be plain anymore." Sakura exclaimed.

She knew exactly what the room needed. A sadistic smile graced her face.

Hayro's arms froze when his eyes landed on the senbon in the pink headed girl's hand. He knew that there would be consequences when he betrayed the Akatsuki, but he always thought that they would send out men to assassinate him. It never crossed his mind that there would be women, especially beautiful women like Sayrei, working for that organization.

The merchant dropped dead onto the floor a few seconds after Sakura hit a vital point on his body with her senbon.

She wanted to stain the white walls and furniture with the sicks man's blood, but decided against it. Sakura wanted the others to think that the merchant died from poison or from alcohol. She didn't bother to heal the small puncture, since there are no experienced medics nearby. Anyways, it would be very hard to spot with the naked eye.

-

-

-

Meanwhile, Itachi's frown deepened. The newly developed fanclub of his was squealing nonstop about him. The troublesome women's high-pitch screaming bothered him to no end. He wanted to perform his signature 'Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu' and burn their bodies into ashes but, he had a reputation to keep.

"Hey handsome, wanna go somewhere else where those sluts won't dare to bother you?"

A sly voice broke his thoughts.

He looked up and smirked at his pink haired partner. She winked at him, silently saying 'the target is dead'.

"Of course beautiful."

He smirked and stood up to walk away with his partner.

Leaving a group of fuming fangirls thinking, 'That brunette will regret messing with him.'

They finished the mission earlier than expected, and slipped out the village undetected.

"Itachi?"

"Hn."

"Why is it pitch black?"

That made the sharingan user stop dead on his tracks. It wasn't dark at all, they were traveling through a clearing so the trees weren't blocking the little sunlight.

How could she not see the light?

* * *

**Notes:**

- **This was chapter 2 & 3, I just edited and combined them.**  
- Just a heads up: I just realized that the titles for each chapter sounds horribly lame. I may change them in the near future.  
- What did Sakura and Deidara do when Sasori and Itachi were busy? ...Use your imagination!


End file.
